Spike'd
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Spike is buzzing with energy after he's been out on patrol. Xander can only do what he can to help. Slash. Smut. OOC. Probably AU. Fluffy.


**Spike'd**

As Spike bounced into Xander's apartment, he was buzzing with energy and he was rock hard. He was hard and leaking and he grabbed his cock through his too tight jeans and groaned.

Xander slept on, unawares on the couch as an episode of Farscape flickered on the screen.

Spike shucked his duster and several weapons that he had strapped to himself in preparation of the nights patrol. He and Xander had moved to Montreal which had a lively and varied nightlife, mostly thanks to the Hellmouth that was under the older part of the city.

Shedding his weapons he leaned against the wall and slid two fingers into his own arse.

The three fingers he had finally worked up too just weren't enough.

He needed something, anything bigger than fingers, in his arse. He glanced at Xander, and sighed, the boy had had a rough night a few days ago took a beating from an unexpected demon, which had lost his head, and Xander had needed stitches and had almost lost an eye. Then he had gotten the flu and was currently laid up on the couch watching the Sci-Fi. And by laid up, he meant "asleep" of course.

He wanted to let his boy sleep, needed him in top shape before he plundered that delectable body.

Spike left a trail of clothing from the television room to their bedroom.

He pulled their box of toys out from under the bed, it was harder to do with one had so he reluctantly released his cock and began to rummage in the box.

When he found a medium sized dildo he slicked it up and slid it home, sighing in contentment at finally being full. Crawling up the bed he began to work the toy in and out, changing the angle just so but it just didn't seem to be working.

He went through more toys of varying shapes and sizes, including beads and vibrators and one that pressed against his perineum and a cock plug.

He growled in frustration, nothing was working, he needed the real thing!

A soft moan pulled Spike into the living room, worried about his love.

He stopped in his tracks, staring at the sight that greeted him.

Xander was propped against the arm of the couch, his blankets pushed down to reveal a think, leaking cock.

Spike all but began to drool.

'You're not exactly quiet you know,' Xander stated as he lazily stroked his, now aching, erection.

'Xan?' Spike asked, he needed his pet, but he didn't want to do anymore damage.

'Please, we both need it,' Xander pleaded, and that was really all the blonde needed.

He all but stalked across the floor and straddled Xander, whose hands traveled up Spike's flanks and down his back and messaged his buttocks, his fingers brushing the crease and teasing the tight hole.

Spike wasn't having any of it though.

He pushed Xander's hands away and lowered himself onto Xander.

Both men groaned at the deliciousness of it.

Spike could feel the almost burning heat inside of him and Xander was practically on fire, but that might have been the fever.

Xander could only hold onto Spike's hips as the blonde rode Xander's cock hard, bouncing on Xander's cock, his hands holding onto Xander's broad shoulders, using them as leverage.

'Yes!' Spike hissed loving the feel of Xander in him, filling him. It wasn't often that Spike let Xander top, but when he did, all Xander could do was hold on for the ride, much like he was now.

Much like he always did.

Xander cried out, gripping Spike's hips hard enough to bruise, not that they would last long, unloading himself into Spike's gripping channel.

Spike growled, coating them both in his own cooling spunk.

They lay panting, Spike nuzzling Xander's neck.

He wanted to nip, to taste, to claim, but he didn't know if Xander wanted it.

'Please Spike,' Xander whimpered, his hand bunched in Spike's shirt.

'What, Pet?' Spike asked, pulling away to study Xander's eyes. His expressive chocolate brown eyes that if given the chance, Spike could and would melt in.

'Bite me. Claim me,' Xander stated.

'Xander?' There was a world of questions in the one word, in his eyes.

'Yes, I know, yes, I want it, yes, I want you. I need you Wil, I love you, I have for I don't know how long, but I know that you are the only one I want now, I want forever,' Xander blinked rapidly but Spike still brushed a stray tear off his cheek.

Spike kissed him softly.

'I got some books from Giles, I asked, and he gave me a long talk and several books that he kept in the special section, they were - graphic,' his eyes glazed over in remembrance. Spike ran a hand through Xander's hair, the brunet's eyes fell shut and he leaned into the touch.

'I talked to Deadboy too,' Xander added softly.

Spike's eyes widened in surprise, 'there was a lot of yelling and asking if I was insane or possessed or under some spell, but finally he told me what I wanted, after much name calling on both our ends but we've worked our differences out, mostly but he knows that the only thing I'm under is you,' he blurted. 'Peaches couldn't believe that you were with someone who wasn't Drusilla or that you were with me, of all people but he helped. He gave his blessing, inadvertently, sort of, he said "better you than me" but he was glad, well not glad-'

Spike devoured Xander, tired of listening to him prattle on about Peaches.

'I will,' Spike said pulling away so Xander could breath, 'I will, when both your nostrils are back in working order.' He added when Xander pointed to his left nostril, it was the one that wasn't working today. Spike brought his wrist to his lips.

'Here,' Spike offered Xander his bleeding wrist, 'drink,' Xander glanced from the offered wrist to Spike's eyes, 'it will help you heal.'

Xander was slightly squeamish about drinking blood, he was fine with Spike doing it, it was expected of him, but he didn't know if he could. He gave the wrist a tentative lick before moaning and latching onto the wrist. Xander knew he would never be able to get of it, Spike's blood was like chocolate and Twinkies and chocolate covered Twinkies and a kick of Jalapeño chips.

'That's enough, love,' Spike soothed as he pulled his already healing wrist away from Xander's mouth, reluctantly. He began to rock on Xander's lap. Already feeling Xander hardening inside of him again.

'Wil,' he moaned, before he flipped them so that Spike was on his back.

'Fuck me Xan, hard and fast and don't ever stop!' he pleaded pushing back into the hard length inside him.

Xander's hips pistoned into Spike, his balls slapping against Spike's ass with a wet fleshy sound. Spike grabbing at Xander's ass trying to get as much of the mortal in him as possible.

With Spike's blood buzzing through him, Xander was surprised he had lasted as long as he had, it only took a few more thrusts/pulls for Xander to coat Spike's insides again. Xander continued thrusting as his orgasm continued to rock through him, Spike growled and covered them both in his spunk.

Between the two rounds of mind blowing sex and his illness, Xander collapsed on Spike with a groan.

'You okay, Pet?' Spike asked, brushing sweaty hair from Xander's brow.

Xander gave another groan, though Spike thought he was trying to say something.

'What's that?' Spike asked mildly amused.

'Hungry. Tired,' he mumbled against Spike's throat.

'Well, then let's get you to bed and I'll make you something eggs, with that hot sauce you like,' Spike cajoled, rolling them over so he could lift himself from Xander.

He winced at the loss, 'Wil, wait,' Xander gripped Spike's wrist. His finger brushing where he'd had his fill from.

Spike moaned as Xander pulled the large dildo he'd been wearing from himself before sliding it easily into Spike.

'Where was that when I needed it,' Spike moaned, loving the feeling of the thick, ridged dildo that was nestled in his ass. Xander's spunk slowly oozing out around the toy.

Xander grinned and pulled Spike down for a kiss.

'Food?'

'Shower first, then food and then bed,' Spike replied pulling Xander to his feet and pulling Xander's sleep pants up.

Xander was already boneless when he was helped into the bath, by the time he was out he didn't feel like he had any muscles either, which was better than the constant achiness he'd had to deal with for the last few days. And no amount of painkillers helped to relieve any of it.

Spike helped Xander into bed before going to make an egg dish for Xander.

When Spike came back, holding the tray of Spike'd Eggs Benedict, which was the only way Xander would eat eggs, and found the boy naked, on his stomach with one leg pulled up, giving Spike a fantastic view of the boys puckered entrance.

Spike couldn't help but smirk, he set the tray on the dresser and gently leaned on the bed to blow across Xander's entrance.

Spike coated Xander with his body, 'this is a wakeup call for Xander Harris, your breakfast is ready,' he whispered into the boy's ear, rubbing against him.

Xander moaned and pushed back against Spike, 'Food?'

Spike chuckled as he pulled away to get Xander's food. Xander sat himself up and pulled the blanket over his lap.

He gave a small cry of triumph when he spotted the sausages that had been impaled both eggs.

'You really do love me!' Xander blurted as he greedily took the tray from Spike before the blonde could set it on his lap.

Spike smiled softly as Xander dug greedily into his food. It had been a few days since Xander had eaten anything stronger than toast or broth. Spike rubbed the back of Xander's neck,

'Yeah, pet, I do,' he said softly.

Xander grinned, 'love you,' he said around a mouthful of egg and sausage, as he leaned in to kiss Spike's lips affectionately.

Spike had to lick the Hollandaise sauce that Xander had left behind.


End file.
